Kidnappé
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Reid est kidnappé et son bourreau lui donne 1 semaine à vivre dans la torture et la douleur. Ses amis pourront-ils le retrouver à temps ou sera-il perdu à tout jamais!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :_ Kidnappé  
_**

**Titre original :_ Kidnapped  
_**

**Auteur : Goldeneydeangel  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

Spencer Reid s'étira. Il était à un mile (environ 1609 m) de son appartement, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

_« Morgan a raison... »_, pensa Reid, _« ... courir fait du bien »_. Il recommença à courir sans faire attention au van qui était en train de le suivre.

Reid rentra dans son appartement et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Il entra dans la salle de bain, laissa ses vêtements en boule dans un coin de la pièce et sauta dans la cabine pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Pendant que Reid fredonnait dans la douche en se lavant les cheveux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma doucement. Un grand homme, 1m90, avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, un visage lisse et de grand gabarit regarda autour de lui dans le petit appartement. Il entendit la douche qui était en marche et sourit en montrant ses dents blanches et droites. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, trouva la salle de bain et y rentra en silence. Il regarda le jeune homme qui rinçait ses cheveux les yeux fermés. Il grogna doucement, son aine le démangeant. _« Oui... » _pensa-t-il, _« ... celui-là est parfait. »_

Reid se pencha en avant, les yeux toujours fermés et éteignit le robinet. Essuyant l'eau sur ses yeux, il sortit de la douche et vit un grand homme étrange, en train de le regarder. Glapissant, il saisit sa serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps. « Qu...qui êtes vous ? » bégaie-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit, s'avança et Reid réalisant qu'il était 30 cm plus petit que l'étranger, se recula « St..stop », il demanda d'une voix chevrotante.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit un mouchoir et se jeta sur Reid. Il attrapa l'homme surpris par la taille et pressa le mouchoir sur son nez et sa bouche.

Les yeux de Reid s'agrandirent au mouvement brusque de l'inconnu et essaya d'esquiver, mais l'homme accrocha son bras autour de lui et le tint serré contre son corps et essaya de ré-appliquer le mouchoir imbibé de drogue contre sa bouche et son nez. Sachant qu'il saura drogué, Reid retint sa respiration et lutta contre l'homme et comme il se tordait, il cogna la table et renversa son vase bleue remplit de fausses fleurs. L'inconnu grogna à cause de ce petit homme qui essaya de lutter, mais quand il cogna le vase, il commença à tirer l'homme en dehors de la salle de bain, renversant encore plus de meubles. Étant énervé, l'homme aux cheveux noirs tira Reid et le frappa brutalement dans l'estomac. Reid sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il haleta et ainsi respira la substance présente sur le mouchoir et tomba dans l'inconscience. L'homme noir laissa tomber Reid au sol comme un vieux tas de chiffons. Il regarda autour de lui, le désordre que leur lutte avait provoqué et haussa les épaules, se retourna pour admirer le garçon. Ses longues jambes minces dépassèrent de la serviette et ses bras étaient étendues sur le sol. Se penchant, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, style marié, et poussa sa tête pour qu'elle puisse rester sur son épaule. Il regarda l'homme dormir, ses lèvres étant légèrement ouvertes. Déplaçant l'homme endormi sur un de ses bras, il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et y sortit une rose blanche qui avait le bout de ses pétales peinte de rouge, de bleue, et de noir. Marchant, il la plaça sur la table et sortit par la porte, la fermant derrière lui, descendit les escaliers puis sauta dans le van.

« Alors Ryan, je vois que tu l'a eu », dit le conducteur pendant qu'il attendait le feu rouge avant de rouler à nouveau quand ce fut vert.

« Oui, et il est encore plus beau que je ne me l'imaginais, mais c'est un combattant », l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Ryan, arrangea les membres flasques de Reid, « non pas que ça me dérange », a-t-il ajouté sournoisement et lui et le chauffeur rirent. Il s'installa, caressant le doux visage en face de lui.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :_ Kidnappé  
_**

**Titre original :_ Kidnapped  
_**

**Auteur : Goldeneydeangel  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

« Hey Reid, ouvre la porte ». Morgan frappait encore à la porte. Lui et Gideon attendaient derrière la porte de l'appartement de Reid, et Hotch lui, était en bas, dans la SUV.

« Allez, dépêche-toi Reid, nous allons être en retard, Hotch nous attend ». Morgan testa la poignet de la porte d'entrée et fut surpris quand il la trouva que ouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda Gideon et sortit son arme. Reid n'aurait JAMAIS quitter son appartement sans l'avoir fermé à clés même si il avait été à l'intérieur. Marchant dans la pièce, ils baissèrent leurs armes quand ils trouvèrent la salle sans dessus-dessous. Se promenant dans la pièce, Morgan trouva la rose blanche, rouge, bleue et noire.

« Gideon... », appela-t-il, « ...regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ». Il lui montra la rose et Gideon hocha la tête, « la salle de bain est aussi en désordre, le vase que Reid adoré est aussi cassé. »

« Merde », le portable de Morgan se mit a sonner, « Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là haut ? » la voix irritée de Hotch venait de son portable.

« Hotch, je crois que nous avons un problème », dit Morgan.

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Je crois que Reid a été kidnappé.

Le chef de la police locale venait de rejoindre l'équipe, « Bonjour, je m'appelle Mathew Clarkes. »

« Agent spéciale Jareau », JJ s'avança et serra la main de l'homme. « Voilà l'agent spéciale et chef de l'unité Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan et Emily Prentiss ». Pendant qu'elle les présentait, chacun d'eux serra la main de l'homme.

« Nous pensons que votre ami, le Dr Reid a été kidnappé par un homme que les gens ont appelés « Painted Rose Napper ». Morgan renifla. Mathew sourit faiblement, « Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule. »

« Donc, que savez-vous à propos de cet homme ? » demanda Hotch.

Mathew hocha la tête et continua de leur dire tous ce qu'ils savaient sur cette homme.

Reid gémit alors qu'il commença à reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une salle sombre, ses yeux allait et venait dans la pièce, alors qu'il essayait de se mettre debout mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il tirait sur ses bras où ses poignets étaient retenus attachés au dessus de sa tête, ainsi que ses jambes. Il arrêta de bouger soudainement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda un Reid effrayé.

« Qui veux-tu que je sois ? » lui répondit la voix.

Reid fronça les sourcils et fit un tour de la pièce du regard pour essayer de voir le propriétaire de la voix et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer encore une fois. « Non, attendez s'il vous plaît », dit Reid avant de pousser un petit cris quand une lumière aveuglante arriva soudainement devant ses yeux, venant de la droite en face de son visage. « Pitié, éteignez la, pitié », pria Reid alors qu'il tourna son visage loin de la lumière et gardant ses yeux fermés. Ryan sourit alors qu'il regarda Reid se tortiller sous la lumière. « S'il vous plaît », ses plaintes pitoyables le fit grogner, il s'avança silencieusement; il ouvrit et ferma la porte, sans pour autant réellement quitter la pièce. Ryan atteignit le pied du lit où était attaché Reid et ricana alors qu'il parcourut de ses mains les jambes de Reid.

Reid se tendit quand il sentit les mains sur lui et il réalisa qu'il était tout nu. Les mains se déplaçaient vers le haut et plus précisément vers ses hanches. Elles entourèrent doucement son pénis; les yeux marrons de Reid s'ouvrirent sur le choc et il leva les yeux vers son bourreau.

« Bonjour Spencer », dit l'homme et il se mit à lui faire des va-et-vient sur son sexe. Reid pouvait déjà se sentit devenir dur et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « Non s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça. Pitié. Arrêtez. Je ne veux pas. »

« Mais si tu le veux », grimaça Ryan à la vue des émotions tourmentés du jeune homme et commença à pomper plus fort; « Sinon, pourquoi serait-tu si dur ? », Reid vint dans un halètement.

Reid sanglota et tourna la tête sur le côté, honteux de son corps, quand un coup de poing frappa soudainement son estomac.

« Comment oses-tu, je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvait éjaculer », cria Ryan et il sortit un couteau. Reid secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non », balbutia-t-il et il fut effrayé quand la lame du couteau roula passa sur ses jambes. La douleur lui fit bouger les jambes quand l'homme commença à couper de plus en plus profondément, avant de bientôt le faire s'évanouir.

« L'année dernière, notre UNSUB a kidnappé 14 hommes et femmes », dit JJ alors qu'elle débriefa l'équipe. « A chaque fois, il laisse derrière lui une rose blanche peinte. Il garde ses victimes pendant une semaine avant qu'on ne les retrouve. Ils n'ont jamais été retrouvés à la même place ou endroits similaires. C'était soit, dans des parcs à voitures, des bennes à ordures, sur des chemins de randonnées... »

« Il veut qu'on les retrouve », dit Gideon calmement.

« Oui », JJ continua et cliqua sur un bouton, l'équipe haleta collectivement quand ils virent les corps mutilés à l'écran. « Ils avaient tous les mêmes blessures et ont tous été agressés sexuellement. »

« Oh, mon dieu, Reid », dit Emily alors qu'elle laissa tomba sa tête dans ses mains. Le reste de l'équipe était pâle.

« Ok », dit Hotch se ressaisissant, « Nous avons laissés Reid à son appartement à 21h la nuit dernière et Morgan est venu le chercher à 7h donc il a été kidnappé au cours de cette période. Ses voisins de palier disent l'avoir vu sortir tard dans la nuit, il était partit faire un jogging pour se vider la tête. La femme a ensuite dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer parce qu'elle était déjà partit au lit.

« Donc, nous recherchons un homme dans les 20-30 ans qui devrait être assez costaud », dit Gideon.

« C'est aussi un sadique sexuel, qui a un besoin de torturer ses victimes », dit Prentiss.

Morgan se leva de sa chaise et vint devant la carte où Reid avait l'habitude de se poster debout. « Ok JJ, dis moi, pour chaque victime, où elles ont étés kidnappées et où elles ont étés retrouvées ». Pendant que JJ lisait la liste, Morgan collait des punaises et en rajouta une rouge pour Reid. « Ok, il a été kidnappé dans cette zone autour du centre de la ville ». Ils continuèrent de parler et envoyèrent des policiers pour commencer à poser des questions aux familles et aux gens autour des habitations des victimes.

( Retour au quartier général )

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a obtenu le moindre indice ? », demanda Hotch alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, se massant les tempes à cause d'un gros mal de tête. Il avait décidé de faire de Reid plus qu'un membre de son équipe et pas juste l'utiliser comme un personnel encyclopédie ambulant.

L'équipe prit un air choqué quand Morgan se mit à parler. « J'ai parlé à un homme, euh... George MacDonald, il vit au centre de tout de les enlèvements et il a dit qu'il n'a rien vu de bizarre mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui louche avec lui ». Il grogna de frustration, « Nous continuons à chercher et nous venons juste de revenir avec rien du tout ». Il frappa sa main contre la table. Il prit son téléphone et appela Garcia. « Trouve moi quelque chose à propos de George MacDonald ». Il referma son portable et sortit de la salle de débriefing.

« Il ne le prend pas bien, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Emily.

« Non. Je vais aller lui parler ». Gideon se leva de son siège et chercha Morgan et le trouva au bar.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais Morgan ». Gideon s'assit près de Morgan et secoua sa tête quand un barman s'approcha de lui.

« Cela fait 2 jours qu'il a disparut et qui sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé » dit Morgan claquant son poing sur le banc et regarda Gideon, « et nous n'avons rien trouvé pour pouvoir arrêter ce salaud. »

« Je sais, je sais », dit Gideon doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la première fois.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :_ Kidnappé  
_**

**Titre original :_ Kidnapped  
_**

**Auteur : Goldeneydeangel  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

Il se réveilla à cause de la douleur et grogna. Reid essaya de relever sa tête mais la laissa retomba mollement sur sa poitrine. Il n'était plus sur le lit. Cette fois-ci, il pendait au plafond, attaché avec des chaînes. Ses pieds se balançaient dans l'air, seul ses orteils frôlaient le sol.

« Je vois que tu es finalement réveillé, Spencer », dit une voix dans son oreille à côté de lui. Reid fut surpris et un cruel éclat de rire suivie d'une main qui parcouru son dos nu. « Je vais te faire tellement de mal qu'au moment où j'en aurais finis avec toi, tu prieras pour que je te tue comme l'on fait tous les autres qui t'ont précédés ». Ryan laissa le fouet dans sa main se démêler et se recula. Reid frissonna quand il entendit les mots de l'homme et sut qu'il disait la vérité. Le fouet claqua soudainement et si violemment contre son dos que Reid cria à l'agonie quand le fouet le frappa encore et encore. Quand Ryan en eut finit, Reid pendait mollement aux chaînes et on pouvait voir sur son dos des zébrures rouges, quelques unes d'entre elles saignaient lentement.

« Tu cries maintenant, Spencer, mais je ne fais que commencer ». Ryan se déplaçait derrière lui et mit ses mains sur les fesses rouges et laissa la trace de sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Reid frissonna au toucher et gémit, mais se tendit quand la main commença à se déplacer vers son postérieur et que son doigt poussa dans son entrée.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non », murmura Reid, encore et encore, de sa voix rauque à force de crier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, j'ai beaucoup à faire avant que je ne te montre le vrai sens de la douleur », il enfonça son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Reid cria à cette nouvelle vague de douleur atroce.

« C'est comme ça que tu cries avec seulement un seul doigt, quand sera-t-il quand cela commencera vraiment ? » demanda Ryan alors que Reid étouffa un hurlement ainsi qu'un gémissement qui sorti de sa bouche. Ryan se mit face à Reid et défit les chaînes, qui le laissèrent tombait au sol et il commença à lui donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Quand l'homme eut finit, il avait les mains recouvertes de sang. « Je te verrais plus tard, Spencer ». Il ria quand il vit Reid se rouler en boule. Le rire de l'homme fit un écho dans la salle et Reid attendit que l'homme soit partit avant de commencer à sangloter.

00000

( 3 jours plus tard )

« Bonjour » répondit un Morgan fatigué au téléphone. Ces derniers jours, aucun des membres de l'équipe, assis autour de la table, n'avait beaucoup dormi de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Reid.

« J'ai fait des recherches à partir du nom que vous m'avez donnés, et j'ai fait un peu de hacking pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Et j'ai découvert que George MacDonald est en fait Ryan Davis et qu'il a un ÉNORME casier judiciaire pour kidnappings et meurtres, exactement comme pour ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Et il a une propriété privée à la périphérie de la ville. Je viens juste de vous envoyer la carte et l'adresse » dit Pénélope précipitamment alors qu'elle envoyait les fichiers à Morgan.

« Je t'aime Garcia », dit Morgan, alors qu'il se tenait debout.

« Je sais, maintenant va et trouve le » dit Garcia alors qu'elle raccrochait.

Morgan se dirigea vers la salle et les autres le suivirent, la où les gilets pares balles étaient entreposés.

« Garcia a trouvée où il garde Reid, dépêchez-vous », cria Morgan pendant qu'il mit sa veste suivit par le reste de l'équipe enfilant aussi leurs vestes.

00000

Reid était allongé comme un chiffon sur le sol sanglant, il était en train de trembler pendant que des sanglots déchiraient son corps. « S'il vous plaît », chuchota-t-il, « aidez moi ». Un rire venait d'en haut alors qu'un pied atterri sur son corps battu. « Personne ne viendra et au moment où ils te retrouveront, tu seras mort ». Ryan se mit à genoux et passa sa main sur les fesses de Reid, « Aujourd'hui, tu vas découvrir le sens du mot douleur. »

« Non », gémit Reid, essayant de se replier sur lui-même et de rester loin de cette main. Mais Ryan rit et reversa Reid sur son dos, le tirant de sa position fœtale pour le mettre à genoux, sur ses genoux et ses mains.

« Oh, je vais aimer entendre tes cris ». Ryan se pencha de nouveau sur le dos de Reid et souffla dans son oreille. Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller pendant que Reid s'effondra à nouveau.

Ryan grogna à la vue de la pathétique figure que Reid montra et le cogna. Reid cria quand la botte se posa sur sa main cassée.

00000

« Allez Reid, où es-tu ? » dit Morgan après que la maison eut été fouillée, quand un cri à vous faire glacer le sang retentit, venant d'en dessous eux. Ils se regardèrent entre eux et sortirent de la maison et plus exactement là où un officier a crié « Ici ! ». On put y voir un petit nombre de porte qui conduisit à une cave sous la maison. Morgan arriva le premier et éclata une porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, pour trouver un homme debout sur l'un des bras de Reid, marchant durement dessus.

00000

L'homme ria et tira sur le poignet déjà cassé de Reid et se tint debout sur le bras de Reid, s'y appuyant dessus attendant qu'il crie encore; quand la porte fut soudainement ouverte alors que Reid poussa un grand cri. Un grand homme à la peau noir, à peu près la même taille que lui-même, traversa la pièce, suivit d'un grand homme à la chevelure noire. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs armes pointées sur lui.

« ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LUI. METTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR, » cria Morgan alors que l'homme grogna et s'écarta de Reid. Il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre un mur et se fit menotter.

Hotch se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Reid qui était recroquevillé, gémissant et marmonnant à lui-même des mots indiscernables. Hotch enleva son gilet par balle puis sa veste noire pour ensuite en recouvrir Reid avec. Reid tressaillit au toucher et leva les yeux quand il entendit son nom et aperçut son boss.

« Hotch », gémit Reid le soulagement se lisant sur son visage. Il se jeta lui-même dans les bras de l'homme et pleura lorsque Hotch le balança maladroitement d'avant en arrière pendant que Reid murmura « Merci, merci, vous êtes venus. Il a dit que vous ne le feriez pas, mais si vous l'avez fait, merci. »

Hotch le tint serré contre lui alors qu'il entendit ces mots, « Bien sûr que nous sommes venus, nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé ici. »

Il se leva, et il fut surpris du poids de Reid.

Reid gémit alors qu'un élan de douleur le traversa.

« Désolé » dit Hotch alors qu'il transportait Reid en dehors de la pièce, suivit de Morgan avec Ryan. Se tournant, Morgan lança un dernier regard au sang éclaboussé partout dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hotch et Reid sortirent au soleil. Reid grinça des dents et cacha sa tête contre l'épaule de Hotch alors que le soleil agressa ses yeux, peu habitué à la lumière.

« Hey, c'est bon » dit Hotch alors qu'il l'aida à marcher vers l'ambulance qui attendait. Hotch le plaça doucement sur le lit et se leva pour partir.

Reid était calme pendant que son boss le portait hors de cette pièce, il lui a dit qu'il était hors de danger, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé ici et il le croyait. Il sentait Hotch le poser sur quelque chose de mou et se recula, croyant qu'il allait retourner avec cet homme, se débattant quand d'autres mains le touchèrent. « Non », cria-t-il, tentant de s'enfuir. Ils se leva et se courba immédiatement. Hotch le regarda avec des yeux craintifs pendant qu'il regardait Reid en panique, qui tentait de s'enfuir. Hotch prit la couverture du lit sur lequel il avait placé Reid pour couvrir son agent exposé et ami et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Reid gémit, « Non s'il vous plaît, pas encore. »

« Hey, tout vas bien. Tout vas bien, c'est juste moi, Hotch, Aaron, rappelle toi que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, personne ne le fera ». Se balançant, il sentit Reid hocher la tête, il tira Reid avec lui et le plaça sur le lit et Reid s'accrocha à sa main, « S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas », implora-t-il. Hotch le regarda les yeux remplis de terreur, hocha la tête et ensuite rentra dans le camion pendant que les ambulanciers poussé le lit à l'intérieur. Le long du trajet menant à l'hôpital, pas une seule fois Reid ne se détacha de sa main.

Morgan poussa cet homme abject vers les officiers quand il entendit Reid pousser un cris perçant et se précipita en avant pour voir les autres membres de l'équipe regarder tristement Hotch recouvrir le corps exposé de Reid. Morgan vit Emily avoir les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter pendant que lui et les autres regardaient Hotch monter dans l'ambulance avec Reid s'accrocher à sa main.

« Venez », dit Gideon qui se dirigeait vers la SUV et prit la place du conducteur. Les autres suivaient et monta dans la voiture et ils suivirent l'ambulance qui allait à l'hôpital.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Mais il y aura une suite ne vous inquiétez pas :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :_ Kidnappé  
_**

**Titre original :_ Kidnapped  
_**

**Auteur : Goldeneydeangel  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

_( Un grand homme noir ayant à peu près la même taille que lui-même fit irruption dans la pièce suivit d'un grand homme à la chevelure noire. Ils pointaient tous les deux leurs armes sur lui._

_« ÉLOIGNEZ VOUS DE LUI. METTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR », cria Morgan alors que l'homme grogna et s'éloignait de Reid. Il fut rapidement plaqué contre le mur avant d'être menottés. _

_Morgan retourna l'homme et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Le nez de l'homme s'est brisé à ce contact. Le sang avait éclaboussait partout. Morgan refrappa l'homme encore et encore dans l'estomac alors qu'il s'effondre. « Comment peux-tu faire ça, espèce de bâtard. »_

_« Tu vas me le payer pour ça », gronda Ryan._

_Hotch prit la parole, « Rien ne s"est produit, pour ma part rien n'est arrivé , tu as été battu quand nous sommes arrivés. »_

_Morgan ria alors qu'il tira Ryan par son pied, « Tu vas partir d'ici pour un bon moment ». Il conduisit l'homme hors de la salle suivit par Hotch et Reid. )_

_0o0o0_

Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, JJ, Emily et Garcia étaient assis et attendaient que quelqu'un puisse leur dire ce qui était arrivé à Reid.

« Bonjour, hum.. Mr Hotchner », un docteur entra dans la salle portant une blouse de chirurgie couverte de sang.

« Oui », Hotch se leva rapidement.

« Je suis le Docteur Harrison. Je suis celui qui a supervisé l'opération du Dr Reid. J'aimerais vous serrer la main, mais... » il haussa les épaules et leva les mains pour montrer le sang qui les recouvrait. « C'est vraiment un jeune homme chanceux, il a 2 côtes cassées, un poignet cassé ainsi que le nez, il lui manque quelques dents et il a beaucoup de contusions et de lacérations qui semblent provenir de coups de fouet. »

Garcia eut le souffle coupé.

Le Dr Harrison regarda Hotch, « Il n'y a aucun signes d'agressions sexuelles. »

Hotch poussa un soupir soulagé. « Qu'en est-il des dommages mentaux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous lui avons passé une radio et physiquement rien n'est visible sur le scanner. Mais je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il en est mentalement, il a été sévèrement torturé et il a besoin d'une famille aimante pour l'aider à s'en sortir. J'ai regardé dans son dossier pour trouver un membre de sa famille capable de l'aider mais personne n'est apte à le faire. Donc c'est comme vous voulez... ». Il regarda le groupe en face de lui « ...pour l'aider à s'en sortir. C'est un garçon intelligent mais je ne pense pas que ça ne le gène si vous l'aidiez. Parlez peut aider mais ne lui faite pas de pression et si vous l'autoriser à retravailler, il doit garder à l'esprit ce qu'il s'est passé mais encore une fois, aucune pression de votre part. »

« Merci docteur » dit Hotch. « Pouvons nous aller le voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas pour le moment, il n'est pas encore remis de l'opération et doit dormir pendant un bon moment maintenant, une infirmière est avec lui et il sera transféré dans une chambre individuelle. Je vous enverrais à ce moment là, une infirmière vous appeler pour vous prévenir de son réveil, mais je veux une seule personne à la fois dans sa chambre pour commencer, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse harceler alors qu'il vient juste de se réveiller. Je vais aussi demander à quelqu'un de vous emmener dans une pièce qui n'est pas utilisée. »

« Merci, Docteur » dit Hotch pendant qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise et le médecin partit.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment quand Hotch prit la parole, « Je vais le prendre chez moi si vous, les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas. Depuis que Haley est partit avec Jack, j'ai beaucoup plus de place dans ma maison. »

« Je pense que c'est le mieux pour lui, surtout après la façon dont il s'est accroché à toi aujourd'hui » dit Gideon.

0o0o0

Reid se réveilla groggy et commença à paniquer. Il lança des regards autour de la chambre et leva ses bras et ses jambes mais ne les trouva pas attachés. Il se calma alors quand il réalisa qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il jeta un regard avec crainte à la personne qui vient de rentrer et se relaxa quand il vit que c'était Hotch.

« Bonjour Reid, comment vas-tu ? ». Hotch se dirigea lentement vers le lit, et s'assit sur une chaise non loin du lit.

« Mieux maintenant ». Reid sourit, regarda autour de lui, « Où sont tous les autres ? »

« Ils sont dehors » dit Hotch doucement.

« Peuvent-ils rentrer ? » demanda Reid et Hotch fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Reid hocha la tête, donc il se leva de sa chaise et alla à la porte et fit rentrer le reste de l'équipe.

« Hé, les gars ». Reid sourit à ses collègues de travail qui entourés son lit. « Merci... » dit-il en regardant tout le monde « … pour m'avoir sauver. »

« T'inquiète », Garcia s'avança et serra Reid qui tressaillit légèrement au toucher, « Juste, ne refait plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? »

Reid rit à la vue de Garcia avec ses mains sur ses genoux et essayant d'avoir l'air en colère.

Il regarda ses amis et sourit en faisant un clin d'œil. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité maintenant avec ses amis à ses côtés, il allait surmonter ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette homme.

FIN

* * *

_**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , il y aura une suite... :) (je mettrai le premier chapitre aujourd'hui aussi ^^)  
**_

_**La fic s'appellera : Sur la voie de la guérison. **_


End file.
